


A Surprise Beneath a Moonless Sky

by Anonymous



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Beneath a Moonless Sky, Consent is Sexy, F/M, First Time, Self Image Issues, Supernumerary body part, canon typical adultery, this is not how human bodies work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Christine finds Erik the night before her wedding, and discovers that he is unlike any other man in more than one way.





	A Surprise Beneath a Moonless Sky

Christine was determined to find where the Phantom was hiding, even if she had to check every slum, every abandoned house and every dark corner in Paris. She didn't believe he was dead, like the managers announced when the lair had been searched and no trace of him had been found. No, her Erik couldn't simply have died. She knew him better than anyone, she knew he had many secrets that wouldn't be uncovered so easily, including a way to escape before the mob reached him. He had to be safe, hiding somewhere.

The clock was ticking for her, though. Her wedding with Raoul was each day closer. Christine loved Raoul, she really did, but not the way he loved her. She realized it too late. But she could learn to love him, and she would do it, if they got married. She would devote everything to him, and give him all he deserved. Even if it included forgetting everything about Erik.

If she got married, she would leave him and the story they shared behind.

It was her last day, her last chance. Christine was walking in a dangerous neighborhood. It was already getting dark. Every step filled her with fear. But she didn't want to give up, not yet. Just one more block. Just one more house.

She stopped in front of a old cabin. The windows were covered by wood boards. Weeds grew in front of it. Abandoned. A good hiding place, right?

Christine stepped towards it. A cold breeze blew in her direction. That would have to be the last place. She had to go back and get some sleep for her big day tomorrow.

Tomorrow. She didn't want to go on with it, but how could she cancel the wedding now? If only she could find Erik. If only.

The door was unlocked and opened easily, the wood old and about to fall apart. It was even darker inside than it was outside. Colder too.

Christine looked around, hopeless. She couldn't really have expected Erik to appear from the darkness, in such a place? He mustn't even be in Paris anymore by now. He was far away, somewhere where he could live the rest of his days in freedom and peace.

She turned back to leave, but something held her back. An arm around her waist, a hand on her mouth. Tears filled her eyes, but not out of fear of some unknown criminal. No, unknown was something those arms weren't. She recognized the cold touch, the lean hand, the ring on the small finger that brushed against her chin.

The person seemed to recognize the feeling of her body too.

"Christine?" He said, releasing his hold on her. His voice was as melodious as ever.

"Erik!" Christine turned towards him. It was too dark to see him properly, but she knew it was him. Unless she was dreaming, the heartbreak affecting her senses.

But he was there, she could see the contour of his body, a shadow in the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice trembling.

"I was looking for you." Christine replied, but she wasted no time waiting for his reply. She jumped on him, her lips attacking his.

She held his cheeks on her hands. He was not masked, just like last time. It felt nice.

But the kiss was not like the last one they shared. Erik was frozen in place, before pushing Christine away.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked, breathing heavily.

Christine had no answer. What was she doing? Why was she there? She wanted so badly to find him, but what for?

"Go away." Erik said, turning his back on her. His voice was harsh, but it also sounded hurt.

He didn't want Christine to leave, and she knew it.

"I don't want to." Christine replied.

"I am leaving soon. You don't need to worry about me anymore."

"Erik."

"Erik is dead! You killed him."

Guilt washed over Christine. Had she hurt him so badly?

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say, trying hard but failing to suppress a sob.

Erik turned back to her.

"Don't be." He said, his voice now soft. "I'm free now, thanks to you."

Christine squinted, trying hard to see his expression. But all she saw was a shadow.

"I don't understand. Free from what?"

"From my hate. My pain. From everything."

Christine smiled through her tears.

"And you are free too." Erik continued. "Go back home, Christine."

Christine hugged him.

"I already told you I don't want to."

She heard Erik swallow. He didn't hug her back.

"I thank your trust, Christine. But you shouldn't be so close. If you keep giving me hope, I may change my mind about letting you go."

His tone was harsh again. Christine looked up at him.

"Maybe I want you to change your mind."

"Christine..."

And she attacked his lips again. This time, Erik didn't resist. He opened his lips and let her tongue explore his mouth.

Their bodies were pressed close together, and Christine could feel Erik's every heartbeat. They were fast, as she was sure hers were too. She could also feel the bulge in his pants, hard and big.

Soon they had to part for air.

"Christine, I am serious." Erik panted.

"I am too."

Christine tried to search for his eyes. She could only vaguely see the two shinning orbs. They were staring at her.

"I am not afraid of you, Erik."

"You should be."

It was his turn to take Christine's lips, more passionate than ever. Christine melted at his touch. It was just as she expected it to be. He held her firmly but gently. His kiss was intense, he kept control of it while allowing her to guide him.

It awoke something in her, something that she had felt before but not so intensely. She felt a warmth from the bottom of her stomach to between her legs.

She gasped when she felt his hands untying her dress.

Erik broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Christine shook her head. "Go on."

"Are you sure?"

Christine just nodded.

Erik turned his attention back to her clothes, occasionally kissing her head. Piece by piece it all fell to the floor.

The cold breeze and the occasional brush of Erik's even colder hands on her skin made her shiver. She felt completely exposed to him, and it excited her more than it made her feel nervous.

Christine figured he couldn't see much of her. The only light was the little that came from the cracks on the wood that covered the windows. But then again, he was used to the darkness.

She, on the other hand, had to feel her way on his chest to find the buttons of his shirt.

She had undone three when he covered her hand with his own.

"Maybe we should stop."

Christine's first reaction was anger.

"Oh no. We didn't come this far for you to give up now."

"You don't understand... I'm not like other men, Christine." He took one step behind.

"I know! And I don't care!" Christine almost yelled in frustration.

Erik sighed.

"No, you don't understand."

He was clearly uncomfortable. Christine couldn't understand why. Was there something wrong with his body? She wouldn't mind, she got used to his face and she could get used to whatever else there was.

Was there something wrong with her?

"Erik, don't you want to do this?" She thought he did. She would not keep pressuring him if he changed his mind, but... It didn't sound like it was it.

"You can't imagine how much. But..."

"But what? What is the matter?"

"I don't want to disgust you." His voice was no more than a whisper.

Erik was still insecure. Even with so little light that she could barely see him. Even after all the kisses. Even when she stood bare in front of him, ready to give him everything.

"You won't disgust me." Christine reassured, reaching for the right side of his face. She softly caressed it. "You don't need to hide from me anymore. I want you, all of you."

Erik closed his eyes, sighing in contentment. Christine reminded herself that she was his first, the first to kiss him, the first to touch him.

She went back to undressing him, and this time he let her. She took off his shirt, and felt his chest. It was not smooth. She felt scars, some very deep, and patches of rough skin. Christine smiled. Her Erik was really not like other men, but she accepted him as he was.

She imagined laying against his chest, kissing every marking until the memory of her sweet touches made his pain feel far away.

She was getting impatient though, so she quickly undid his belt and pulled away his pants and underwear. She noticed that Erik looked away but didn't mind it.

She ran her hands through his chest, to his navel, to bellow. And then she understood. She understood that he was right about her not understanding before.

A good girl didn't know a man's body before getting married. Christine was a good girl, or so she liked to think, but she was a girl of the opera, and in her young and reckless years she got to learn many things. She had been with other fellow dancers in pranks and jokes, she had seen from keyholes and hiding places. She knew what a man's body was usually like.

But Erik... between his legs, stood not one member, but three of them. Christine's hand froze in place as she realized.

Nothing could have prepared her for that.

For a moment, she couldn't react, couldn't even think.

Erik didn't fail to notice it.

"I'm sorry." He leaned down to take his clothes. "I told you. I'm sorry. Please forget you ever saw it. I hope you can forget it. I had no right- I'm sorry." He rambled, his voice sounding more and more anxious at each word. He seemed to have forgotten which piece to wear first.

Christine realized too late what was happening. Cursing herself, she held his hands, making him drop his clothes.

"Erik, no! I'm not- I was just surprised, that is all!"

"It's alright." He closed his eyes, and despite his words his voice sounded so hurt Christine felt her heart breaking all over again. "You had no way of knowing. Just forget this. Forget me."

Erik turned his back again to her, getting further into the darkness. Christine blindly followed.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"I can never be the man of your dreams."

"Are you so sure of that?"

Christine was hesitant, simply because she had no idea of what she was supposed to do. She only had two hands. Would he guide her? Did he even know more than she did about what they were about to do? Because she wasn't giving up on it, she wanted to feel him, to share this with him. If he wanted her too, she didn't care about the details.

She lowered her hand, running her fingers through the three cocks, before deciding to focus her attention on the middle one. She felt the three reacting to her touch at almost the same time. Erik was breathing heavily.

"You don't need to..." He mumbled.

"I want to. Don't you understand? I want you!" Christine assured him. "Don't you want me too?"

"I do."

Christine released him, smiling.

"Then take me already."

Erik didn't need to be told twice. In a quick movement, he took Christine in his arms, placing her on a furniture she hadn't noticed there. It was soft but not much, like an old mattress.

Christine half sat half lied on it, her legs open, exposing herself to his eyes, if he could see, and to his touch.

She lost his shadow. For one second she feared he could use the chance to leave her. But if he wanted to leave, why would he say he wanted her?

"Erik?" She called.

"I'm right here."

It didn't do much.

"Can you see anything in this place?" She asked, nervous.

"Can't you?" He asked, his voice confused.

Christine didn't reply.

"I guess it's better for you this way."

"It's not." She whined. "I want to see you."

Suddenly he was on top of her, his face inches from hers, his erections poking at her stomach. It made her shiver in pleasure.

"You will have to content yourself with your other senses."

She would have. She could feel his strong body against hers, and the scent of strong cologne that he always wore. She wanted to taste his mouth again, to hear his angelic voice moaning in pleasure. She wanted him to fill her completely. The thought made her feel already wet.

There was only one thing she feared. Erik would not fit in her virginal body, not if he was to enter all at once. As pleasant as the idea of becoming one with him was, Christine couldn't help but fear the pain that would follow. Should she tell him? She knew he would never hurt her on purpose, that he would be careful. Wouldn't it sound to him like a rejection if she told him her fear?

"Christine? Is everything alright?"

Christine nodded.

"We don't need to go all the way, you know."

"But I want to! I really do!"

Erik ran his hands through her body, from her breasts, to her waist then hips and legs.

"I promise that I will make you feel good." He whispered on her ear. "But if I fail or if you want me to stop, just tell me."

She nodded again.

Erik lowered his lips to her neck, leaving the softest kisses. Christine closed her eyes. His lips felt so good on her skin.

She felt herself relaxing.

His hands grabbed her breasts, softly squeezing them.

"Does this feel good?"

"Yeah."

"And this?" He asked, fingering the tips. Christine moaned in reply. "I will take it as a 'yes'."

His exploration of her body continued like this, with him asking questions and never letting his eyes too long away from her face. Christine felt reassured. It was his first time too, and he didn't know much more than she did. He could be focusing on doing what felt good for himself, but instead, he wanted to do what gave her pleasure.

Erik found all of her sensitive spots. He found that she loved his kisses, and was more than happy to kiss every inch of her that he could. He also found that Christine's voice was the most beautiful when she moaned in pleasure.

His hands finally reached her sex, that dripped in wetness. He tentatively ran one of his long and cold fingers between the folds, and she arched her back.

Christine's fear was now forgotten. As Erik traced every outside curve with his fingers, all she knew was that she needed him inside of her now.

"Erik... please..."

"Now?" He asked, his eyes focused on her.

"Now." Christine nodded.

She spread her legs further apart and waited. She was surprised to feel only one tip on her entrance, teasing a little before thrusting inside.

It was nothing like she had imagined. There was pain, but it was small compared to the pleasure she felt. Christine wished she could see Erik at least in that moment. Did he feel as pleased as she did? She wished he did.

"Christine." He moaned, and she decided she wanted to hear that sound more times.

She thrusted her hips up, taking him by surprise.

They soon got in a rhythm, moving together in sync. With each thrust, Christine felt the other two erections rubbing against her. It was not bad.

Her orgasm built quickly, as Erik kept hitting a particular spot inside of her. Their moans joined in a dissonant song, so unlike the controlled and harmonious music they usually made together. No, this song was free, and wild, and made of raw passion.

It ended on a high note as Christine climaxed. Erik pulled out, coming right after.

"Was this good?" Erik asked, gasping, repeating the question he asked countless times that night.

"It was amazing." Christine replied, equally breathless.

Erik moved closer to capture her lips in a soft kiss. As they kissed, Christine felt that, while the cock that has been inside of her was soft and limp, Erik still had two erections.

"Ready for more?" She teased when they parted.

Erik looked down, understanding what she was hinting at.

"We don't need to. You must be tired-"

"I'm not." Christine smiled. "I told you, I want all of you."

Christine couldn't see it, but he smiled back at her.

"Then you shall have it."

 

_And nothing mattered then,_  
except for you and I.  
Again and then again,  
Beneath a moonless sky.

 

Christine was heavily asleep besides Erik. Sweat stuck some strands of hair to her face. He had been careful not to leave any marking on her. But there was no mistaking the act that took place between those crumbling walls.

Erik sighed. He had never imagined he could experience such pleasure, such joy. Christine accepted him, fully, like no other woman would be able to. How he loved her!

The sun would rise any moment. Erik was filled with apprehension. Christine accepted him, wanted him, but it was dark and she couldn't see him. What would she feel when morning came? She had seen his face before, and she had felt his body in the dark, but what if when she saw him clearly she realized exactly what she made love to? Could he stand seeing the disgust in her face, the tears in her eyes as she smiled and said nothing was wrong?

She gave her purity to him, and now her beliefs said she should always belong to him. And she would follow it. Erik would be happy to accept it, but he couldn't, no! What did he had to offer her? He, a freak, an aberration, a wanted criminal, who ran away from the only life he knew for decades with only the clothes on his body. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to have her wedding night in an abandoned cabin in the slums, she didn't deserve to spend who knows how many years running away with him, away from her friends and from the life she knew.

Erik was not the man she deserved.

But he could be. She showed him that he could be wanted, something he had never believed, and if this was true then nothing was impossible. He could become the man Christine deserved. And he would sacrifice anything he needed to in order to make it happen.

Making his choice, he stood up and got dressed. He left one last kiss on her cheek.

"Goodbye, my love."

And then he was gone.

 

Christine had the best night of sleep in many years. In her dreams, she saw herself and Erik running away together, planning their future in a distant land, never apart. She woke up with a smile.

Oh, how she loved Erik. She was hesitant at first, after all the heartbreak she suffered, but after last night she was sure. She loved him! And she was willing to leave everything behind to be with him.

She was ready to tell him.

But as she looked around, she saw him nowhere. The small house was illuminated now. There were cobwebs in every corner, and rats on the floor.

She was laying in an old and small bed, dusty and ill smelling. Her clothes were still on the ground, but Erik's were gone. Just like himself.

Christine stayed where she was, as she slowly came to the realization that Erik would not come back. He was gone, this time for good. He left her, before she could even tell him how she loved him.

Had he really been there? Or had it been just one beautiful dream?

She didn't cry. There were no tears left.

Christine remembered the date. It was her wedding day. She had made a promise to herself.

She would learn to love her husband. When her wedding came, she would forget all about Erik. She would keep her promise.

She lingered for a moment, allowing herself to think one last time of the bliss she felt the previous night. Something she would certainly never feel again.

Then she stood up and got her clothes. She had a future to think about.


End file.
